


Pollen

by neosaiyanangel



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, F/M, Impregnation, Rape, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: The dreams of sweet-smelling flowers drew him there.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	Pollen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wipvanwrinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/gifts).



Scott settled onto his haunches as he finally,  _ finally _ found the meadow. It had haunted him in his dreams. It was a  _ need _ at this point. The sweet scent in the breeze that stuck with him even after he awoke was too much.

How long had he been searching? How far had he traveled to find it? Scott didn’t know. He couldn’t remember much beyond his need.

His many eyes twitched as he looked around warily. As a mixed-blood fae, he had to be careful. Even with his drive to quench his mental thirst he couldn’t let himself be seen by the wrong people.

But maybe  _ just a little _ he could let himself relax. The sight of the flowers and the perfume-like smell drew him into the open.

He looked around with wonder as he walked into the grasses and flowers. It was strangely organized and patterned. Almost like it was cultivated.

That idea almost passed through his mind without a second thought until he realized what it meant.

Scott made to run. His limbs were like weighted jelly, the effect of the pollen likely. He was barely able to arrest his fall to be a soft collapse against the ground.

“Ahhhh. There you are.”

Scott looked up as another fae allowed herself to be seen. Her invisibility ward dropping, Scott couldn’t help but admire the beauty in her delicate feelers and feathery wings. She smiled and the admiration turned to dread.

“I’ve been calling to you, Scott,” she said as she walked over to his body. “I’m Jean. I’m your mate.”

“N-no…” Scott knew  _ exactly _ where this was going. He tried to roll on his belly to try and crawl away. She shushed him as she sat next to him and pulled down his pants.

“Don’t be like that. The pollen brought you here. I sensed your thoughts and found you worthy. You should be excited! You’re mating with a noble fae!” She said it like it was a grand gift, to be raped.

“It is a grand gift. Not all are called by my pollen. Only the best, even if you think you’re just a half-blood,” she propped him up.

Scott was having none of it as he tried to keep a hold of his belt. It slipped through his weakened grip as she fully pulled his pants to his knees.

“Good. The pollen is working,” she noted as she stripped her clothes off.

Scott looked down, horrified to see that he was hard. She positioned herself above him, lining his cock up with her feathery opening. He begged, “Please…!”

“You  _ think _ that, but do you really?” Jean said as she forced himself into her. “Nnngh!”

“Ah!” Scott’s body jolted at the electric feeling that he didn’t want to feel. He could do nothing as she ground against him, her delicate feelers dangling just above his face. The only thing he could think to do was bite at them. He stuck his neck up as far as he could and clumsily tried to bite her so she would  _ stop _ …!

“Oh, Scott...you’re so…! Yes, this is what I need…” Jean gasped as she paused for a moment. She leaned forward, brushing her feelers down towards his shoulders so they were face-to-face. She forced a kiss on him, her sweet saliva sticking like honey on his lips.

Fast, faster than most would be comfortable with, he came inside her. She seemed to eat it up, raising her face to the sun and simply sucking in air. They were like that for several minutes.

Finally she looked back down at him. “Delicious. You’ll father a good brood. In fact…I think you’ll father more.”

She again smiled, and Scott knew he was a slave now. A sex slave for a crazed fae.

Again he tried to struggle. Again, he could barely move.

“Don’t worry. I’ll carry you.” Jean easily picked him up with her magic. She readjusted her clothes but didn’t bother with his. He barely wondered why before she said, “I’ll want more before we get home.”

With that revelation on his brain, they left for his prison for life.


End file.
